His way
by holdmeclosertinydancer
Summary: Miroku devises a mysterious plan involving Kagome, but what is it?


Hey! This is my first Miroku/Kagome so I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think! I accept ,but not necessarily like, flames, but be sparing.

A/N: Thanx for reading this so you won't be super confused. The prelude in this story takes lace, then Kagome goes back to her time, then 1 ½ weeks later the rest of the story starts. Also I will be switching between Kagome's and Miroku's points of view, so I will try to make it easy to understand what the heck I am talking about (or rather, _who _I am talking about) When it is in Kagome's point of view I will put "Hers" and when it is Miroku's point of view I will put "His" (you know, like "His and Hers" stuff, like towels)(okay, whatever) When is it mine/narrator's point of view I will put "Mine".

A/N 2: just so you know, I don't like Shippou very much. He is cute in picture form, but I find him very annoying so I avoid writing about him. So he won't be in this story even though Sango and Miroku will bee. Ok now I will leave you to read my story!!! Yay!

------------------------------- scene(ish) change

' ' thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or anything like that. But I do own some cute new earrings, and lots of scented candles, and the cute reddish shirt I am wearing. And my cat, and a few other things, but I don't feel like listing them right now, and I wish I owned Inuyasha or Miroku, or Johnny Depp (sigh)(I love him!) anyway. On with the story.

Chapter 1: Mysterious Plans

**Mine**

Prelude

Kagome glanced across the fire only to quickly look back down at her plate again. He was watching her. He had been doing that for a while now. Almost two weeks. It was too long. She wouldn't stand the strain, the tension. She wished she knew what he was up to.

He smiled to himself and continued to watch the top of Kagome's head, smirking as she blushed and tried to ignore he attention. She knew he was watching her, but she didn't know why. Only he did. That was the way he liked it. That was the best way to get things done. His way…

-----------------------------------------------------

**Mine (still)**

Kagome looked at her watch. 2:50. 'Thank God!!!!' Kagome hated math class and she was glad to be able to escape soon. She was going to the Feudal Era today. She had worked it out with her mom. If she was back in time for Souta's birthday and exams (and if she knew _most_ of the information), then she could spend the remaining 2 months of the school year with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.

The bell rang and Kagome jumped up from her seat and sprinted to her locker, oblivious to her friend's attempts to get her attention. After grabber the rest of her books, Kagome continued to run until she got home.

She switched her books to the big yellow bag she had packed to take to Feudal Japan and headed for the door.

"Bye mom!" Kagome shouted as she left the house. "See you later!"

"Bye honey! Remember to be back in time for your brother's birthday, and don't forget to study for exams! I expect _good_ grades!" her mom shouted as she ran to the well, receiving only a dismissive hand wave over Kagome's shoulder in response. 'I swear, that girl never listens to me when I'm talking' she thought with a sigh as she continued to get dinner read. 'I can only hope that she never gets hurt while she's away.'

-----------------------------------------------------

**Hers **

I walked into Kaede's village 10 minutes later after a short walk through the forest.

"Kagome! You're back!" called Sango as she ran over from Kaede's hut. "We missed you. This last visit to your time was much longer than the last one. Almost one and one-half weeks. We all missed you. Especially Inuyasha…" Sango trailed off with a wink.

I blushed and looked at the ground, trying to pretend I didn't know what Sango was talking about, when I was swept up into a bit hug. Thinking the hugger to be Sango I hugged back only to be greeted by a deep chuckle.

"So you missed me too," Miroku said with a sly grin. I looked up into his eyes, first startled, then confused as heat swamped to wherever our bodies touched. "And I thought you didn't care."

"She doesn't. Not even your mother would care for you. Now let go of her you hentai, before I make you let go," Sango threatened the Houshi as she prepared to get her Hiraikotsu off of her back.

In the second of hesitation before he let go I saw fire burning in Miroku's eyes. I gasped in surprise at the emotion I say there. 'It can't be about me. He loves Sango. To him I am like a little sister, nothing more. It can't be about me. Can it?'

Miroku let go of me and Sango helped me carry my stuff to Kaede's hut. To my surprise, Sango turned to me and began to apologize.

"Sorry about that. He is just crazy. Try as I might, I just can't control him. Even though we aren't really…you know, a…an anything yet."

"What are you worried about? It doesn't matter! I've known Miroku longer than you; he's always been like that. Going after every woman he sees." Seeing the hurt look spring to Sango's face at this news, though already known, stated aloud, and so bluntly, I added, "But I bet you can get him to settle down, Sango. If you can't, then no one can." I said encouragingly.

"Oh, thank you Kagome. You always know how to cheer me up." She gave me a one armed hug as we entered the hut. "You are the best friend I could ever have. I know I can always depend on you to be there for me."

-----------------------------------------------------

**His**

Kagome took much longer this time before coming back from her home. She must be getting nervous. Good.

As Sango ran to meet Kagome, I walked up slower, so I wouldn't be noticed. When Sango's comment about Inuyasha caused Kagome to look at the ground blushing, I took my chance to slip into her arms. She hugged back until I laughed.

"So you missed me too." I grinned at Kagome as she looked up. "And I thought you didn't care." As I watched her I felt her heart speed up and saw a puzzled look come into her eyes. 'She feels it too, but she doesn't know what she's feeling.' I realized with amazement. 'This could make my mission much easier than I thought it would be.'

"She doesn't. Not even your mother would care for you. Now let go of her you hentai, before I make you let go." Ahhh, the lovely Sango, always looking out for everyone else.

Before I obeyed, I looked into Kagome's eyes, trying to tell her with sight what I could not tell her with words. At least not yet. I was worried that she did not read my message when I heard her quiet, yet sharp, intake of breath that told me she saw what I felt. 'Good, now we're getting somewhere.' I thought with an inner smile as I released my beautiful Kagome Higurashi.

I watched the love of my life walk away from me with her best friend, hips swaying seductively. I bit back a moan. 'If only she knew what she did to me.'

I heard Sango apologize for my behavior and worry about the state of our relationship, and Kagome bumble what was intended to be a comforting response. Watched Sango's face fall and Kagome hastily recover, reassuring Sango that she would be able to rein me in, if anyone could. 'If you only knew the truth. Well, the truth would come soon.'

I didn't hear Sango's last comment, but I hoped they weren't making any promises that my plan would entail be broken.

----------------------------------------------------------

So, did you like my first chapter? I hope so! Worked pretty hard on it and I am already starting on the next chapter. Can you feel the tension? I can. And it's only going to keep building…

Please review and tell me what you think and what you want to happen. I am open to suggestions, so feel free!

I'll write again as soon as I am done with the next chapter! Write you then!

holdmeclosertinydancer

.)


End file.
